Overhead cable routing systems typically include a cable basket or a cable duct. The cable basket includes integral side walls. Various routing devices are installed on the cable basket during installation. One of these devices is a side wall joiner that is installed at the ends of cable baskets to join the side wall of one cable basket with the side wall of a second cable basket.
Applicant invented a new cable routing system that has been described in Applicant's U.S. Patent Pub. Nos. 2011/0284283; 2011/0284701; 2011/0284702; and 2011/0286785. The cable tray described in the pending patent applications includes longitudinal wires and transverse wires with downwardly extending sidewalls. Various devices, such as a side wall joiner, are installed on the cable trays in the cable routing system. The side wall joiner is installed at an end of a first cable tray and an end of a second cable tray to join the cable trays and to maintain the cable routing system.
A cable routing system may also include a combination of cable trays and cable baskets. The prior art side wall joiners, however, are not designed to connect the end of a cable tray to the end of a cable basket. As such, it is desirable to provide a transition splice that joins the end of a cable tray to the end of a cable basket to maintain a pathway for routing cables.